


Two Points in Space

by illgiveyouallofme



Category: Black Sails
Genre: (If I ever write a fic where Flint isn't giving someone a blowjob it will be a miracle), Anal Sex, And Madi being Done, Canon Era, F/M, Love Confessions, M/M, Miranda Barlow - mentioned - Freeform, Multi, Oral Sex, Pining, Season/Series 04, Threesome - F/M/M, Two Idiots Being Idiots, bi!James Flint, bi!John Silver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illgiveyouallofme/pseuds/illgiveyouallofme
Summary: Since Silver returned from the dead, Madi has watched him and Flint dance around each other.  She decides to take matters into her own hands.And then everyone takes some things into their own hands.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver, Captain Flint | James McGraw/Madi/John Silver, Madi/John Silver
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	Two Points in Space

**Author's Note:**

> Me: this fandom needs more Flint/Silver/Madi fic.  
> Also Me: then you have to write it  
> Me: Shit. 
> 
> Written while I definitely should've been working on my Black Sails Confinement fic, but oh well. The muse strikes where she strikes. 
> 
> P.S. You can blame Jon Steinberg & the latest Fathoms Deep episode for this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It had been a long day of negotiations, and Flint still wasn’t sure they’d actually accomplished anything. He longed to go back to his makeshift cabin and shrug off his coat, leaving the mantle of Captain Flint aside as well. Then maybe he could pretend the world wasn’t about to spin off its axis. 

He could never get used to the feeling, truly, of having to hold everything together by sheer force of will. For a time, things had been good – nearly unimaginably good – and he was struck then by the knowledge that it couldn’t last. He’d felt something, during those moments with Silver up on the clifftops, something almost approaching happiness. It terrified him, even as he knew it would not – could not – last. They had a war to prepare for; a war of his own devising, yes, but one he sometimes wished he didn’t have to fight. 

At least, he wished that the people he cared about didn’t have to fight alongside him. There were so few of those people left, now.

But then Silver fell into the sea. And, even though he had returned and even though Flint himself was the one to see him safely back to camp, everything had changed. Now, he could barely look at Silver without feeling some sort of desperation claw its way deep into his veins. The urge to push Silver away, push him out of this war, was nearly as strong as the urge to grab him and hold him close. And yet, Flint could do neither. So every day they spoke, and Flint knew they were teetering on the edge of a precipice. It was only the question of _which_ precipice they stood upon that kept him awake at night. 

As he walked upon the path to his cabin, Flint heard footsteps approaching him. That wasn’t unusual in itself – he could barely go five minutes on the island without someone needing something from him. But it was the delicacy of the footsteps that gave him pause. Madi had come to find him. 

When Silver had returned from the dead, he’d been surprised (and, to Flint’s great annoyance, highly amused) by the strength of the trust between Flint and Madi. The first time they’d stood as one, Silver could not keep the broad, shit-eating grin off his face. It made Flint’s heart stutter in his chest; that smile reminded him so strongly of the ghost of John Silver, the one Flint held himself personally responsible for putting in an early grave. Still, he liked his newfound partnership with Madi. She was intelligent, strong-willed, and reminded him of Miranda. They would have been a force of nature, had they ever had the chance to meet. It would have been a sight to behold. 

Flint tried to hide the smile that thought brought him as Madi approached. Despite the long day they’d shared, she appeared as poised as ever, her eyes still shining brightly. For a brief moment, Flint envied her her youth. But then she spoke, and he remembered all that he wanted to forget about his own.

“Today did not go as we had hoped,” she began. Flint nodded in agreement, there was no denying that. “My mother, though she understands that this fight will come no matter what we do, is still clinging to our old ways.”

“Yeah,” Flint said, curious. Though the princess was too well-trained to show any signs of nervousness, there was an anxiousness in her eyes that Flint hadn’t seen there before. He wasn’t sure where she was going with this, but knew he wouldn’t be left waiting for long.

“It would be best for you and I to be united before her. There is much for us to discuss. Come to my cabin tonight so that we may speak in private.” 

He nodded, but something niggled at the back of his mind. He was sure there was something more than strategy she wanted to speak of, but he couldn’t fathom what it was. She turned around to head back to camp. 

“And Captain?” she called over her shoulder, “My mother sleeps in the cabin next door to mine. She is a very light sleeper and I do not wish to disturb her. I will be waiting for you; there is no need to knock.”

*

Flint was still puzzling over the encounter with Madi when he retired to his tent for the night. Many of the men had decided to stay on the _Walrus_ while they were docked on Maroon Island, but he and Silver, as well as a few others, had determined it would be better for their alliance if they stayed at the Maroon camp. Silver’s cabin was several hundred meters away from Flint’s, a distance that Silver traversed with ease but seemed nearly impossible for Flint to cross. 

Those thoughts were of no use, he told himself, firmly pushing them aside. Before leaving his tent to see Madi, he glanced over at his coat. Though it was hot on the island, he seldom left his tent without it. It was the armor that kept him separate from everyone else. The only other time he went without it was when he taught Silver how to fight. What was it he’d said about his leg? _I think we’re playing past that now._ It rang true then, just as it rang true now. Whatever it was that Madi wanted, he had the feeling she was asking for him – for James – not for Captain Flint. Dressed in just his shirt, trousers, and boots, he went in search of her cabin. 

He’d never had occasion to visit it before, but knew where it was: right next to her mother’s, as she had said. Approaching the door, he raised his hand to knock, before remembering her warning. Glancing around and seeing no one, Flint carefully eased the door to her cabin open and stepped inside.

What he saw stopped him in his tracks. 

Madi was on her bed, bathed in golden light from the candles lit around the room. She was naked, her chest heaving and her head thrown back in ecstasy. The only part of her that Flint couldn’t see clearly was between her splayed legs, where Silver knelt as he pleasured her with his mouth. 

It was too much for Flint to look at, it nearly tore his heart straight from his chest. He knew he should leave, but couldn’t – his feet were rooted to their spot. Silver, bare from the waist up, didn’t seem to have noticed his intrusion. Flint gaped, mesmerized by the way the candlelight danced on the muscles in Silver’s back as he stroked down Madi’s stomach with one massive hand. Blood rushed to Flint’s cock as he took in this sight. Try as he might to ignore his feelings for Silver during the day, there was no way he wouldn’t be haunted by this sight for every waking moment of the rest of his life. The thought of ever sleeping again was nearly laughable – he already dreamed of Silver too often. And now he’d never be able to close his eyes without wondering what it would be like to have Silver that intent on pleasing _him._

He must have let out a gasp, for within seconds of him walking in on what was clearly meant to be a private scene between two lovers, Madi’s eyes flew open and landed on him. He felt the heat rising in his face as he met her eyes. He expected her to be shocked, embarrassed, even angry at the intrusion. He did not expect the smile that spread across her face. This was it, then, this was why she asked him to come here.

Not that that answered any questions, he thought. More like it raised several hundred new ones. 

“Welcome, Captain,” she said, voice rough from her desire. 

Silver’s hand stilled from where it was caressing her hip. He jerked his head away from Madi’s center, turning his body to see Flint better and cover her at the same time. 

“What are you doing here?” Silver asked. His voice, too, was rougher than usual. But whether it was from what he’d just been doing, or from the interruption, Flint didn’t know. Didn’t really want to find out. 

“I – I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to – I’ll go.”

“No, you won’t.” Both men turned and looked at Madi, who stood up from the bed. Even naked and having just been caught, she had a regal air that matched, and likely surpassed, any nobility Flint had ever met. She was stunning, and well aware of the power she wielded over both him and Silver in that moment. 

“You are not leaving us, James,” she said. She’d never used his Christian name before, and hearing it fall from her lips reminded Flint of Miranda so strongly that his knees nearly gave out beneath him. From the corner of his eye, Flint saw Silver right himself in his pants and stand up, casting a confused glance at Madi.

Whatever she had planned, Silver clearly wasn’t in on the scheme. That thought made Flint feel better and worse at the same time. 

“I’m tired of this game you are playing. Tired of watching you two pretend that what you feel does not go deeper than the relationship between captain and quartermaster. The dance must end, especially if we are to be united in the face of what is to come. I thought you would have addressed it when John returned. But you did not do so then, so you must do so now.”

That Madi had read his feelings so easily left Flint feeling exposed, as if he were the one standing there without clothing, not her. Now that his feelings had been laid bare before him, he wouldn’t deny them. But that didn’t mean he had to make a confession that Silver didn’t want to hear. 

“What are you talking about?” Silver asked. He played dumb, that’s what Silver _did_. Flint wished it didn’t hurt so much. 

Madi stepped toward Silver, running her hands over his chest. 

“It has been clear to me for a long time that you care deeply for Captain Flint. He has been in this bed with us from the very beginning, my love,” she said, quietly. Silver stepped back uneasily, knees hitting the bed. He sunk into it, face falling into his hands. He didn’t look at Flint, hadn’t looked at Flint since Madi first spoke. Flint needed to see his eyes. He stepped over to where Silver sat, careful to keep some distance between them.

“Is that true?” he asked.

Silver refused to lift his head from his hands. “Yes,” he murmured, voice muffled. 

The world shifted beneath Flint: that one word admission was all he’d dreamt of hearing. Spurred into motion, Flint knelt down at Silver’s feet, unconsciously assuming the same position Silver had been in with Madi just moments before. He reached up and gently pulled Silver’s hands away from his face.

Taking both of Silver’s hands in one of his own, Flint reached up and cupped his cheek with the other. Silver’s eyes, vulnerable and very, _very_ blue, finally met his. 

“There has not been a night in months that I have not dreamt of you. There has not been a day when I have not sought to be at your side, even when I was needed elsewhere. When I thought you were dead, my world stopped. When you returned to me, my heart beat again.” 

Nearly before he’d stopped speaking, Silver surged towards him, their lips coming together at long last. Silver kissed like he fought – with a passion bordering on fury. His tongue swept over Flint’s lips, seeking entry, and Flint greedily opened for him. Silver’s hands found their way inside the collar of Flint’s shirt; his were tangled in Silver’s hair. Silver sparked before him, the rest of the world dimmed around them. 

They could have kept kissing for hours, Flint was sure. He was so lost in the sensation of Silver’s lips and hands on him that he did not notice Madi coming to stand behind him until she placed her hands on his shoulders. Flint dragged his lips away from Silver’s and turned to face her.

“I am going to leave,” she said. “I will be in John’s cabin until morning.”

Two sets of hands reached for her at the same time.

“No,” Flint and Silver said in unison. Flint stepped back, unsure of how exactly to proceed. He wanted Silver, yes. But he would not force the princess to leave her own cabin. And, what’s more, he did not want Madi to leave. She belonged here, with them both. 

The conclusion came easily to Flint; he’d always liked having two partners. Perhaps he’d known that they were heading in this direction anyway. It wasn’t only Silver that haunted him in his dreams, Madi was often there too, just out of reach. 

Silver stood unsteadily and reached for Madi. 

“I don’t want you to go,” he said, low and urging. 

“You will not miss me, I think,” she said. “Besides, this is between the two of you.”

Silver having confirmed that he wanted her there made Flint’s decision that much easier. 

“I will not ask you to stay, Madi,” he said, “if you truly desire to leave. But know, Silver is not the only one who has captured my affection. Please, I would like for you to stay.”

A smile spread across Madi’s face like dawn breaking at sea. Stepping into the circle of her men’s arms, Madi faced Flint. Carefully, deliberately, she ran her hands down his chest until she hit the hem of his trousers. Her eyes asked a silent question as she began to pull his shirt from his waistband. In response, Flint raised his arms over his head. Once his shirt was off, he stepped out of his boots.

Madi still between them, Flint leaned over to kiss Silver again. The three of them – she naked and they still in their trousers – fell onto the bed in a mess of tangled limbs. Somehow, in the transition, Flint had been pulled into the middle of their bodies, with Madi’s warm hands on his back and Silver pressed against his front. He shifted his hips lightly, feeling Silver’s erection brush against his own. The feeling electrified him and he rolled his hips against Silver’s several more times. Madi kissed down his spine, causing gooseflesh to break out amongst the freckles there. 

“You two could not look more different,” Silver whispered, in a voice typically reserved for prayer. “But you look so beautiful together; and you are really not so different at all.”

Madi leaned around to place a kiss on Silver’s nose. “You are speaking nonsense, John,” she said.

“I’m right,” he said.

Madi looked at Flint, amusement sparkling in her eyes. The angle was awkward, she’d had to prop herself up on his chest to reach around to Silver. He grinned back, not needing words to know what she intended to do. The shuffling was not as subtle as Flint would have liked, but with minimal maneuvering, they managed to both put Silver between them and to get him out of his pants. 

Once all of Silver’s skin had been exposed to the flickering light, Flint was struck speechless. His well-muscled abdomen tapered into a delicate waist, with dark hair trailing down to between his legs. Flint glanced at Silver’s face once more before lowering himself down to where he was level with Silver’s flushed, hard cock. He tentatively reached a hand out and stroked it lightly, reveling in the hiss that escaped Silver’s lips. He stroked him a few more times before lowering himself and flicking his tongue across the head of Silver’s cock. 

Silver’s hips jerked up against Flint’s mouth. Grinning, Flint opened his mouth and swallowed Silver down, enjoying the variety of curses that spilled from Silver’s mouth.

Damnit, he _knew_ Silver wouldn’t be quiet in bed. 

God, but he’d wanted to do this for so long. Flint bobbed his mouth slowly against Silver’s cock, sucking him in deeply and remembering how much he loved this. Other than in the midst of battle, Flint never felt more alive than when he was giving pleasure. That he could finally do this with Silver was sending shockwaves across his entire body. Every nerve ending he had was set ablaze, he felt he could come just from the sheer joy of it. And he had yet to touch his own cock. 

Not one to be left out now that it was established she was wanted, Madi climbed atop Silver, straddling her legs over his waist, mere inches from where Flint sucked at him. Breathing heavily through his nose, Flint could smell her arousal mingle with the scent of Silver’s body. It was enough to drive him mad.

Flint pulled off Silver, struggling to catch his breath. Above him, Silver and Madi kissed. Experimentally, Flint reached out a hand, sliding his thumb across Madi’s wet cunt. Smiling as he heard her gasp into Silver’s mouth, Flint did it again before finding her clit. He dragged his thumb across it in slow circles, making Madi’s hips buck back into his waiting mouth. As he licked his tongue into her wetness, he took his hand, now slick with her arousal, and wrapped it back around Silver’s cock. He intended to give them all the pleasure he’d been denying himself. 

For some time, Flint alternated between laving at Madi and sucking Silver’s cock. He pressed his hips against the bed to alleviate his own need, but he was so focused on his two lovers that chasing his own orgasm was almost an afterthought. Above him, he heard Silver and Madi panting for breath, unable to continue kissing under his ministrations.

“How is he so good at this?” Madi asked, seemingly not expecting a response. Flint nipped at her clit with his teeth, just to remind her he was listening.

“It’s like sword fighting, I imagine,” said Silver, choking off a curse when Flint sucked his balls into his mouth. “He’s had practice.”

Flint could’ve played this game for hours, giving them each enough pleasure to come to the brink of orgasm, but not enough to cross it. He would have, too, if Silver hadn’t had other ideas. Pulling Flint up alongside them, Silver trapped Flint’s lips in a long kiss. His hands insistently pushed at Flint’s trousers until they fell into a puddle on the floor.

“I can taste her on you,” he said, voice barely more than a growl. Flint just kissed him harder. 

The bed shifted as Madi rose from it, going over to her drawer and pulling a small bottle from it. Wordlessly, she held the bottle out to them as though waiting to see who would take it. Silver pulled away to look at Flint, clearly expecting him to reach for the bottle. It made sense, Flint was older, higher ranking, and, presumably, more experienced with men. But that wasn’t how Flint wanted it to work with them – their relationship had long ago stopped being about rank, if it ever was at all.

After a moment, Silver seemed to understand that Flint was not going to take the bottle from Madi’s waiting hand. His lips curled into a smile, all the more breathtaking for its sincerity. 

“Really?” he asked.

Flint felt his cheeks heat up, knew a flush was working its way across his face and neck. “If you’d like to.”

“Fuck, _yes_.” Silver said, “I’ve wanted to since that first night at the Wrecks.”

“So have I.” 

Silver uncorked the bottle and poured some over his hands. The scent of coconut filled the air as he and Madi pushed Flint backwards onto the bed and spread his legs. Madi stayed at Flint’s side, kissing the column of his neck and running her hands over his nipples.

“Let us make you feel good, Captain,” she said, “as you did for us.”

“Please,” he gasped as John’s slicked finger ran over his entrance, “call me James again.”

“All right, James,” she said, leaning down to kiss him. Despite all they’d done since he had entered Madi’s cabin, this was the first kiss between them. He melted into her lips, sought refuge in her assuredness. After a moment, Madi pulled away, chuckling.

“I can taste him on you too,” she said.

John chose that moment to push his finger inside Flint, slowly and up to his first knuckle. When Flint didn’t resist, he pushed his finger in all the way, splaying his hand against Flint’s ass.

“God, James,” he said, “you are so gorgeous like this.” 

If Madi saying his name had felt good, it was nothing compared to the burn he felt from it in Silver’s deep, enchanting voice. 

“Please,” he asked.

Silver pumped his finger in and out a few more times before adding a second, and then a third. Flint’s hips jerked off the bed when Silver hit the exact spot inside of him that had him seeing stars.

“Please,” he begged again, voice broken. Silver smirked, pulling his fingers out. Flint mourned their loss, even as he felt the blunt head of Silver’s cock press against his slicked hole. 

Silver pushed inside of him in one smooth motion, his heat burning Flint from the inside out. _God_ , but he’d missed this. Missed the feeling of being filled, being made whole. He rolled his hips against Silver’s, silently asking for more. Madi kept running her hands across his chest, occasionally tweaking a nipple, blending pain with the pleasure Silver – John – was giving him. 

Once he felt Flint’s body relax around him, Silver pulled out and snapped his hips back in. He quickly found a rhythm, fast, but not punishing. For every thrust, Flint rose his hips to meet Silver’s. He struggled to keep quiet, remembering vaguely that there was a reason why he shouldn’t be loud. 

As he pushed back onto Silver’s cock, Flint felt himself nearing completion faster than he’d hoped. When Madi wrapped her hands around his leaking cock and stroked him firmly, he was lost. With a broken moan, he came, spilling across Madi’s hand and onto his own stomach. Silver’s pace became erratic as he too came to the brink of orgasm. He thrusted his hips into Flint twice more, before tensing and spilling his seed deep inside Flint and collapsing onto him, spreading the mess even further. 

Both sated, Flint and Silver laid there for long moments, wrapped up with Madi and each other. As the pleasure of his orgasm receded, Flint sat up, looking for a cloth to clean their bodies with. 

“By the desk,” Madi said.

No sooner had Flint gotten up than he stopped, looking back at the bed where Madi and Silver lay. 

“My dear,” he said, the endearment feeling foreign, but right, on his tongue, “Madi, please don’t think we’ve forgotten about you.” Grabbing the cloth and bowl of water from the stand next to Madi’s writing desk, Flint stalked back to the bed.

Madi let out a laugh. “James,” she said, “I came twice with John before you arrived, and twice by your mouth after. I do not feel forgotten about.”

It wasn’t what she said that was funny, per se. It was the exasperated, fond tone with which she spoke that set laughter bubbling up from Flint’s belly. Within moments, the three of them were all laughing so hard that tears welled in their eyes. 

The laughter subsided into happy sighs as Flint wiped them each off in turn. Settling back onto the bed, he pulled them into his embrace.

“Thank you,” he said.

“For what?”

“For reminding me what it feels like to be wanted. It has been a long time.”

Two sets of lips found his body: Madi’s kiss landing on his wrist and Silver’s on his opposite shoulder.

“You’re wanted here,” Silver said, “as long as you’ll have us.”

Flint tried to ignore the squeezing in his chest. He was wanted, and where he wanted to be. Tomorrow he would have to put back on his coat and lead an ill-prepared army into battle. For tonight, he would just be with the people he loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic in one sitting and didn't edit as much as I usually do. I hope there weren't too many glaring errors!
> 
> I'm @illgiveyouallofme on tumblr if you want to yell about these lovely, tragic characters with me.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
